Sugar
by The Lady Avaritia
Summary: Seras watches as Alucard's heart gets trampled on yet again, and the last shards of his humanity are being dragged under for the nth time. 'All you have to offer is your crippled love and your ashtray smile.'


**Title: Sugar  
><strong>

**Rating: **T  
><strong>Spoilers: general<strong>

**Characters**: Seras, Alucard

**Summary: Seras watches as Alucard's heart gets trampled on yet again, and the last shrds of his humanity aredragged under for the nth time. 'All you have to offer is your crippled love and your ashtray smile.'  
><strong>**Disclaimer: **Disclaimed.

**Author Note:**.

**Author: **_Lady Avaritia_

16/10/

03:07 am

Alucard's long pale fingers trace a slim curved waist, his other hand is tangled in a mass of long curls. His lean body presses against the feminine form in his arms. She moans and arches her back, twists one leg around his slender waist.

'Master!'

he ignores her for a moment. he is so aroused he can barely think past the red fog of lusting for far more than blood. he kisses the pale neck where the fluttering pulse beats like a trapped thing, and his fangs elongate so fast, they pierce his lower lip.

'Master!'

Still willfully ignorant, the Nosferatu sinks his teeth into the soft flesh, and the Blood is like candy on his tongue. The woman's body begins to sway as she looses blood more and more rapidly. as she begins to go down, he falls with her, propping himself on one knee as the other hits the asphalt of the small alleyway with a heavy thump.

'Are you almost done now?' Seras demands annoyed. Alucard raises his head from the creamy neck of the unconscious victim.

'You know how to ruin a moment, police girl,' he grumbles. there is still blood on his thin lips, and he wipes it away slowly with the back of his hand.

15/10

11:54

'Master,' the vampire's delicious voice slides over Integra like chocolate over sandpaper. His lips are hovering right above her pulse, and his long fingered hands are resting on her waist.

'Do not allow yourself such frivolities, Servant!' she pushes him away roughly, elbowing him in the ribs. He is thin, all lean muscle under that pale pale skin, and she can feel his ribs when her elbow makes contact with his torso.

'Don't you want to punish me now?'

'Haven't you been feeding?' she asks, blatantly ignoring his question.

'You have yet to give me permission since the last time, Master,' the lustful glow in his eyes makes her uncomfortable as she stares at his sharp face. he is all black and white and red.

'I allow you to go and feed tonight. You know the rules.'

'May I take the Police Girl?'

'Why?'

'Are you jealous, Master?'

'I asked a question, answer it!'

'You are jealous, aren;t you...' he stops mid-sentence as agony errupts through his head, and he presses a paln ageinst his forehead in attempt to quench the fire of Integra's wrath. she's been irrate letely, and using the seals binding him to her is all too easy.

His eyes actually fill with bloody tears as he feels the power pres against his mental barriers. he drops to his knees, and rolls his eyes upward through a curtain of black hair.

'Forgive me, Master,' he rasps.

16/10/

09:34am

Alucard can barely move. the dead woman from last night did not a remain a secret to Integra. the punishment he suffered rendered the entire feeding completely useless. he used up all the energy attempting to fight. after serving the family for so long, he should've known better. He aches everywhere, and ge doesn't think he can make it to his own chambers. Especially not with the day pressing against him like a giant lead block.

He enetrs Seras' room, and manages to slip his boots off before collapsing on her bed.

17/10

20:34pm

When Seras returns to her senses she can feel something heavy partially on top of her. Blue eyes snap open, and she manages, with admirable force of will, not to yell out in surprise. Alucard is sprawled on her bed, long dusty eyelashes casting shadows on his high cheeckbones, thin lips parted. his white shirt is partially unbottned, and the blonde manages to catch a glimpse of his sculptured chest before blushing and turning away. Only to be be faced with his lean long legs stretched out on her covers, clad in black leathe rpants so tight, they look painted on. he is so beautiful, she wonders how anyone can not fall in love with the sight of him.

His beauty is that of a fallen angel, wicked, and dark, and beckoning. There is sopmething tragic in how perfect he is.

16/10

12:23

'I will teach you how to feed like a real hunter tonight, police girl. Baggies only do so much.'

Seras nods numbly.

'First, spot a hot girl, on in your case, guy; second, go to him; third, talk, doesn't matter about what, chances are, he'll be so flabbergasted with your, hmmm, how to put it, ...ample bossom, that he won't care. four, drag him in a dark alley behind the club, and do whatever you want with him. Last comes the hard part...whipe his mind clean. But dont you worry about that. I'll be a gentleman and do it for you. We will work on mind control at a later point.'

15/10

9:58

'I will talk to my master tonight.'

'About?'

'About us - you and I, hunting in London. Desire is in England. I want you to meet her...'

10:59

'Alucard.'

'Master?'

'Rumor has it that a Draculina who calls herself Desire and her kiss of vampires are planning on making an extended stay in London.'

'What of it, my master?'

'Make sure it is their last stay anywhere.'

'But what if...'

'You will slaughter Desire and every single member of her kiss, no exceptions.'

'I also must...'

'Later, Alucard.'

16/10

6:04am

'A human woman, Alucard, you have murdered a human woman!'

'I was merely acting on your orders, master. You said to slaughter every member of Desire's kiss.'

'Not the humans, Alucard, we NEVER kill the humans.'

'Do forgive, master.'

'I will not forgive you this, just as God won't, just as that woman's family won't...I will pay for her blood in your suffering. I will punish you, and that is my offer to the poor lost soul of that INNOCENT human being whose life you destroyed!'

'She was by no means innocent, Master...'

'SHE WAS HUMAN!'

15/10

11:09pm

'I believe master, that I have come to love you.'

'Oh? How can you tell?'

'I have loved women before, Integra.'

'If memory serves, they are all dead now, are they not, Servant?'

'All save for you, Master. As I stated, I do love you.'

'You do not even know how to love, Alucard.'

'Oh?'

'You have nothing to offer. all you have is your crippled love and your ashtray smile.'

'You wound me so.'

'You are immortal Alucard. You cannot love someone who will soon die.'

'I can love you.'

'No. You can not. You will not. And I will not love you. I refuse to.'

'Why so, Master.'

'I do not know how to love a monster.'

'Do not love me. Be in love with me.'

'I am still human, and you - a creature crafted out of pure wicked darkness.'

'Ah, Master, but the dark is sweet. To be with me as my lover is to be in love with my powers.'

'Then I cannot love you, nor be in love with you.'

'You wound me so.'


End file.
